Dancing between Choices
by Phillipe363
Summary: Leading to an upcoming New Republic ball neither Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade neither really want to go is when they begin to reflect inward on themselves and each other. They've danced around for years now but that's ending soon as they have choices to make.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys**

 **So, here's a new story that the basic of idea of certain events I've had since around earlier this year of April 2018.**

 **Despite this probably not being one of my better works I finally got this story to where I feel fine publishing it.**

 **Besides New Hope to Return of the Jedi films the only other canon I'm using in this is the Thrawn trilogy from the old EU.**

* * *

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away

STAR WARS

Dancing between Choices

Four years since Grand Admiral Thrawn tried to defeat the New Republic and lost. Luke Skywalker now a Jedi Master has successfully rebuilt the Jedi Order into near a hundred Jedi that are operating in the galaxy. Recently certain New Republic Senate members called on Luke Skywalker to deal with a group of pirates attacking New Republic passenger ships.

Only Luke got captured so Han Solo, Chewbacca and Mara Jade go off to rescue the Jedi.

* * *

The planet Nal Hutta in a forest

On a speeder bike, Luke and Mara are riding alongside Han and Chewbacca who like them are sharing the same bike, much to Solo's chagrin. Naturally, they are being chased by multiple thugs all in worn clothes and various weapons, with some of the pirates firing the mini canons from their bikes.

Luke even with the Force and Chewbacca without does their best to dodge the fire, however, both bikes manage to get hit. Seeing that he's heading straight for a tree Luke and Mara jump off moments before the bike hits the tree. The resulting explosion knocks Skywalker and Jade to the ground.

Meanwhile, as soon as their bike gets hit Chewbacca and Han jump off as they go rolling onto the ground unharmed as their bike explodes some several feet away. Both Luke, Mara along with Solo and the Wookie get to their feet with running to each other.

"Where did you say the Falcon and Jade's Fire was again?" Luke asks.

"Just over this way" Mara replies.

[They have caught up to us] Chewbacca growls.

The two men, Wookie, and smuggler look around to see the eleven pirates surrounding them on the bikes before powering them down and climbing off. Rav, the alien leader steps forward.

"Your dead Solo and your Jedi friends. The Wookie's skin will make me a nice coat" Rav says viciously grinning upon reaching for his holstered pistol.

However, Han already has his blaster pistol out and fires hitting Rav directly in his chest killing the surprised Feeorin with sending his body to the ground. This causes the others to begin shooting.

Only moments before Luke having removed his lightsaber hilt, activated the green blade with a snap-hiss, is already starting to deflect the blaster bolts, one-handed. Mara gripping her lightsaber in both hands with the blue blade extended is deflecting the bolts as well. The Jedi and the smuggler let the Force flow through them guiding their actions.

Luke and Mara send a few bolts back into the shooters killing them as Han and Chewbacca return fire with their own weapons. All the blaster bolts fired by the pirates never hit Han and Chewbacca as every one of the bolts seem to be going by like there is a shield protecting them.

In a matter of minutes, the rest of pirates are on the ground with some dead and others severely injured. Luke turning off his lightsaber glances to Han and Chewbacca who look relieved. Mara turns her lightsaber off as well with attaching it back on her belt.

"Why are we not dead despite standing directly in the line of fire?" Han asks suspiciously.

"I was focusing some of my other energy into putting a sort of Force shield around you two. Increased the risk on my end but I figured it was worth it" Luke replies.

"Well, thanks, kid. Sometimes I regret ever saying the Force was a lot of simple tricks and nonsense" Han says.

[I told you it was real repeatedly Han only you didn't want to believe me] Chewbacca adds.

"Well, fuzzball you were over a hundred years old when we met. And given I pulled you out of a Imperial prison I figured maybe you were a little off the bend" Han replies.

Suddenly upon hearing a loud crashing sound, they turn to see three AT-ST walkers approaching them with leveling their guns at the four.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Han says.

"Yeah I'd say now is a good time to run" Mara adds.

Reaching out through the Force Luke focusing on the AT walkers and with a mere handwave rips the vehicles apart from the inside out killing the men inside. As the metal rubble falls to the ground Luke, Chewbacca, Han, and Mara walk to the speeder bikes.

Climbing on individual bikes this time Luke, Han, Mara, and Chewbacca start heading off towards the ships parked a mile off.

Eventually reaching the worn YT-1300 light freighter and the Personal Luxury Yacht 3000 they climb off their bikes with boarding their individual ships. Within moments both the Millennium Falcon and Jade's Fire are in the air.

Despite various kinds of ships piloted by all manner of criminals firing at them, the Millennium Falcon and the Jade's Fire quickly enter hyperspace escaping.

* * *

the Millennium Falcon in hyperspace

Sitting in the pilot chair Han lets out a sigh of relief. Briefly, the thought crosses his mind he's getting too old for this, after all, has lived through lifetimes of horror fighting in the Galactic Civil War but quickly pushes it aside.

"I'm glad we made it out of there in one piece" Han says.

[Agreed] Chewbacca growls.

"Thanks for coming to rescue me yet again" Luke says while standing by the doorway.

"Don't mention it, kid. Just another one you owe me, and they should add Jedi Master rescue specialist on my military file" Han replies grinning.

[Still wondering why, they sent the cub into a hive of scum despite how recognizable you are Luke] Chewbacca says.

"Eh, it's the politicians including Mothma and their stupid games Chewie I wouldn't over think it. After all, they are the ones who helped get us into nine years of the Clone Wars and elected Palpatine as Vice Chancellor." Han replies.

Giving a nod "Well I'm going to give Leia a holo-call to let her know I'm fine. How did you know I was in trouble anyway?" Luke asks.

"I don't need the Force to tell sending you to the Hutt home world alone was a bad idea. Then Leia felt something in the Force before you seemed to shut off from it" Han explains.

"Yeah, the pirates had ysalamiri to cut off my connection. I really hate those animals" Luke replies.

[How did you get caught?] Chewbacca asks.

"The pirates knew who I was and were waiting for me. Thankfully I was held only some hours compared to other times. The leader decided to keep me around in hopes of selling me at an auction in a few days. Which given the time difference when are going to be coming out on Coruscant?" Luke asks.

"During the night, so you've got some hours on board" Han replies.

"Thanks," Luke says.

Han watches his brother in all but blood in concern for a moment as Skywalker leaves.

Glancing over to Chewbacca "I guess that maggot didn't realize I shoot first when he was doing a Greedo speech" Han says.

[A mistake people keep making a mistake with thinking you don't shoot first] Chewbacca replies.

"Yep" Han says.

* * *

a small bedroom in the Falcon

Luke having taken a quick shower and a shave with his change into fresh clothes is sitting on a bed. Grabbing a holo-communicator from a nearby table presses a few buttons before suddenly an image of Leia appears in a hologram.

"Oh, hey Luke. I'm so glad they found you. Are you alright brother?" Leia asks in concern.

"I'm fine sis. They got me bailed out in enough time. So, after everything that has happened in my life, I'm used to it by now" Luke replies.

Nodding "I know the feeling, still, we get worried. I've got to go have a meeting with Borsk Fey'lya and other senators soon" Leia says.

"With Borsk? I'd rather face Yoda lecturing me" Luke replies.

"You know you're always welcome to help out as a Jedi Master for your wisdom" Leia says with a teasing grin.

"No thanks, Leia. Which tell whoever you need to that the pirate crew is no longer going to be a problem since their small organization has been shut down" Luke says.

Giving a nod "I will. Oh, by the way, there is a ball tomorrow I could use you at tomorrow to put in an appearance" Leia says.

"I shall see if I am able to go and I will try to be there" Luke says.

"You better be. You know it might not be so bad if you took a date with you" Leia suggests.

"No, and even if I wanted to, how would you suggest I get one?" Luke asks.

"There are plenty of women who wouldn't mind dating you" Leia says.

"I just don't want somebody who has hero worship for me Leia. And how many of the men interested in solely the wealth of the Organa family you met growing up, would you have actually wanted to date?" Luke asks.

"Good point" Leia replies wincing "None of them."

"I know you would like me to be happy Leia, but some people are meant to be alone" Luke says grimly.

"I just want you to be happy" Leia says.

"I know, and I am" Luke replies with a perfected fake smile, one to hide the pain of being alone "Also, could you let Jaina and Jacen know their uncle said hi when they get back from school?

"I will let them know and take care of yourself brother. Love you" Leia says.

Nodding "Love you too sis" Luke replies before ending the call.

Tiredly Luke places the holo-communicator back onto the table.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this and as always let me know what you think if you want.**

 **Luke using the Force to destroy the AT walkers was fun to write for him doing that type of stuff.**

 **Oh, with Han mentioning about nine years of the Clone Wars and electing Palpatine as Vice-Chancellor is referencing to my own Before the Dark Times story that I'm using as backstory for this.**

 **Which is my telling of Anakin becoming Darth Vader and why I'm mentioning this is I put in some things from Timothy Zahn's books into the Before the Dark Times story.**

 **Now timeline wise for matching up I ditched doing that in the story just because trying to drove me into stress land. However, stuff like the clones being the enemies of the Republic like Zahn first set up in the Thrawn trilogy I used.**

 **Anyway, moving on**

 **In the original plans, I didn't have the whole rescue on Nal Hutta but I added it after deciding to need action stuff. Besides having Luke, Han, Chewbacca, and Mara get into some trouble with their interactions is too good to pass up.**

 **Yes, Han shooting Rav before the alien can fire is a nod to killing Greedo in the original version of New Hope and Beckett in the Solo film.**

 **I never got George Lucas's reasoning for making Greedo shoot first in the special edition version. And in a later version had both Han and Greedo shoot at the same time. Lucas has said he changed it because of not wanting Han Solo to be a cold-blooded killer.**

 **Yet in the official prequels, George Lucas has Anakin murder children twice for both the Tusken Raiders and the children at the Jedi temple.**

 **So, let me get this straight George killing a hired thug before he can shoot and who has made it very clear he wants you dead, aka called self-defense is too far.**

 **Yet Anakin Skywalker who has murdered innocent children is fine for a redemption arc? Zero sense.**

 **Until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys**

 **Yes, this is a new chapter after around two months of no new updates, but no this story has not been left behind.**

 **If I were to pick a fan casting for Mara Jade would be Scarlett Johansson. Ever since seeing her play Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow in the MCU yeah, she could fit for playing Mara Jade.**

 **Let's get on with the story**

* * *

The Wild Karrde ship is currently on a landing pad on Coruscant: In Talon's office during the mid afternoon

"So, what did you want to see me about?" Mara asks in her usual business tone with folded arms.

"First you doing ok after going to Nal Hutta?" Talon asks in concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm used to pulling Skywalker or the Solo's out of some latest life-threatening situation ever since we met. That family is a trouble magnet" Mara says.

Letting out a chuckle "That they are" Talon replies.

"For a Jedi, I say Skywalker could use one of those Noghri following him around like they do his sister. Ok so down to business, what did you want to discuss with me?" Mara asks.

"We got invited to a Republic gala tomorrow and I would like you to be there" Karrde says.

"Can't we just send like Aves or Dankin to do this instead? You know I hate these things" Mara says.

"I know, and I could, but you are my second in command. Plus, you are the liaison between us and the New Republic, so I would like your help. It's a perfect chance for some new business deals" Karrde says.

"Fine, I'll go" Mara says and at times like this it causes her to briefly reconsider her idea to not kill Skywalker.

"Thank you. Oh, I got a dress picked out for you, so you don't have to worry about that issue" Karrade replies.

"Thanks" Mara says dryly and is reminded of all the times Palpatine had dresses forced onto her with no care on her approval.

However, Mara does her best to push those unpleasant memories down. At least Talon is giving her a choice which is better Mara supposes.

Mara turns around with walking out of the room.

* * *

nighttime on the palace rooftop

Mara is standing at the stomach-high stone railing looking out at the busy city below and thinks back on a few hours ago after getting the assignment from Karrade. After traveling to her apartment, she thought about getting some rest but once that proved futile, decided to come up here to hopefully get some peace.

Something she does when on Coruscant and tries to not think about how doing it causes her to think of a certain blonde-haired farmboy. Skywalker who gave her his father's lightsaber on this very rooftop and when she wanted to put the past behind her.

Glancing down at the lightsaber hilt that hangs from Mara's belt among other weapons like a blaster pistol, knows it was Luke's last remaining link to his family's past. Despite having no experience in any real relationships, she felt something warm stir within her and thought that Luke giving her the lightsaber meant something more to each of them. Well, it eventually took her a while to reach that thought process, however.

Instead, they've drifted as Luke has become more involved with running the Jedi Academy, and her pulling away. Something Mara knows she's done to make the pain hurt less from not being around Skywalker.

It's been four years since the whole Thrawn mess, and Mara knows, despite her best efforts, she's fell for Skywalker, very hard. Probably even loves him, but Mara tries not to think about that part too much.

Hearing a door close jolts Mara from her thoughts and sets her alert for a moment. Until Mara recognizes the force signature as belonging to Skywalker, so she relaxes.

Luke is surprised to see Mara up here but hides his reaction as he walks over with standing next to her at the railing.

Of course, neither comment on Luke literally standing so close their bodies are mere inches apart. Not the first time this has occurred between either of them and it's like a sense of comfort between each other they don't want to risk losing.

"I never got a chance to say but thank you for coming to recuse me earlier" Luke says.

"Your welcome. So, what are you doing up here at this late hour farmboy?" Mara asks.

"Just to clear my head." Luke replies letting out a tired sigh "You know my sister is dragging me to go another gala tomorrow I have no interest in. Also, her comment about me needing to get a date is tiring. I would appreciate it if Leia stayed out of my personal life at times."

"I'm actually kind of surprised you don't have one myself" Mara says.

Glancing at her "Sorry but Jedi fangirls are not my time. Besides if I was going to have a relationship the person would have to be somebody who can survive being around me with everything that involves" Luke replies.

Nodding "Yeah sticking around the Jedi Master and galactic war hero can be a challenge" Mara says teasingly.

"It's more than that, Mara. If I ever did get into a relationship, I want somebody who can see me for who I really am. Not the PR Jedi the New Republic, including my sister at times, sees me as this invincible warrior who can destroy ATAT's with a mere hand wave. It would be nice to treated as a man instead of an indestructible object" Luke says bitterly.

"Yeah that does get old for being paraded around like an object instead of a person" Mara says seriously knowing all too well what that feels like and drops any of the teasings.

"So why are you up here?" Luke asks.

Letting out a tried sigh "Karrade wants me to go to the exact same gala for business" Mara says.

"What's bothering you?" Luke asks picking up on that obviously enough, not even needing the Force, knowing Jade is doing her best to keep all her shields up.

"Just I would like for once to go to these by myself, not as part of some business deal, an assassin or… something else" Mara says with a blank tone.

"You mean a… right" Luke says putting the pieces together and feels anger swell within but pushes it down "Sometimes I wish I was the one to kill Palpatine instead of my father and this is one of those times."

"Why?" Mara asks confused.

"Because he used you as nothing more than a concubine to some scum governor or moff. Nobody deserves that, especially you" Luke says and despite the subject there is a warm caring to his tone.

"Thank you" Mara says her tone soft. Since Skywalker is one of the few, if not the only person who ever has cared about her wellbeing with no hidden intentions. It's something she doesn't want to lose.

"Your welcome" Luke says then getting an idea, "You know if you want to retain some of just being yourself why not wear that green dress, I got you two years ago as a gift?"

"I just might" Mara says thoughtfully "Of course you didn't show up that gala despite getting me the dress for it."

"Yeah," Luke says, running a hand through his dark, sandy blond hair "Well that's when we ended up helping Han and Lando out of trouble with an Ewok biker gang."

"True. So, you won't end up in the rancor pit with me on that" Mara says playfully grinning.

"Not an enjoyable experience of that and one of my more stupid moments for not realizing the trap door" Luke says with a slight shudder upon remembering dealing with Jabba's rancor.

"Yeah, I was debating on if I should try to help in some way. Of course, so I could kill you myself" Mara says teasingly.

"If it's any consideration compared to actually getting eaten to death by that rancor, I would have preferred you killing me. Since at least you make it quick and mostly painless" Luke replies.

"Hmm I don't know, some of the ways I thought about killing you over the years is painless was never on that list" Mara says grinning.

"Well I did say mostly painless" Luke replies.

"I can do a lot with mostly so yeah I could make it mostly painless" Mara says smirking.

"I'm not sure if I should be thankful or terrified out of my wits" Luke says with a grin.

Leaning over Mara getting extremely close to Luke's face and meeting his crystal blue eyes "Terrified if you know what is good for you."

Meeting her green eyes "That's the problem when it comes to you Mara I never do" Luke replies.

For a moment neither really breaks the other's heated gaze but eventually Mara and Luke return to look out the city. Not the first time this has happened as they both decide to add this to the list of things neither will discuss again.

Because they know it was one of the moments that are not between simply friends but rather something else. A something else they really prefer not to think about since it leads to many possibilities, that all have the chance to go horribly wrong.

"Well as nice as this chat has been Skywalker, I need to get some sleep" Mara says.

"Yeah, I'm going to do the same" Luke says.

"Don't burn yourself out too much" Mara says.

Looking at her "So you do care about me?" Luke asks.

"If I didn't you would have been dead years ago" Mara replies smiling before turning around and leaving the roof.

Luke can only remain staring at the spot where she was for a moment until coming back to his senses and lightly grinning.

Because Mara did admit to caring about him, not the first time though, but even still that fills him with a strong warmth. The problem Luke knows is somewhere over the past years is he's fell in love with Mara Jade. Yeah fell for the snarky, very guarded and lethal woman who used to be Palpatine's assassin. Only him Luke notes with some amusement.

Luke knows he's not going to be able to back to sleep for a while and decides to go talk to Han for some advice.

What sounds Yoda's voice is telling him to let Mara Jade and Han Solo go since Jedi cannot have dangerous attachments and to keep control of his emotions. Especially because of what happened to his father.

Only Luke like usual chooses to ignore it given how both Ben and Yoda fed him lies to kill his own father. Tried convincing to let him leave his friends to die on Cloud City along with hiding the truth about Leia being his sister.

He has long since forgiven his teachers for their deceitful actions which have more in common with the Sith, but will always use them as a reminder as mistakes to not repeat in the new Jedi Order.

Though Luke does know that despite all their flaws Yoda and Ben were good people who tried to do the right thing.

Pushing those thoughts aside Luke looking out at Coruscant's nighttime sky decides he'll spend a couple more minutes up here before going to see his brother in all but blood.

* * *

private docking bay

Currently housing Luke's X-wing, a few other crafts and of course the Millennium Falcon, which is where Han Solo is doing some late-night mechanic work. Of course, one of the benefits of being married to the Minister of State Leia Organa in Han's case and her brother for Luke, is such a high-ranking position gets a personal docking area.

After a brief stop at Leia's apartment discovered Han wasn't there. So, Luke knows the only other place Han would be is working on the Falcon is what he does for relaxation or if Han can't sleep from nightmares. Something all of them experience, the nightmares to fuel dreams for their entire lives.

Walking up the lowered boarding ramp Luke enters the YT-1300 light freighter following the sounds of a tool operating and Corellian curses, into the engineering bay. Stepping into the room he sees Han over working on the hyperdrive.

"Han" Luke shouts after a minute to get his attention over the noise of the machine.

"Oh, hey Luke. Didn't expect you" Han says turning off the electric drill and placing it down on the floor.

"The hyperdrive still giving you trouble after those pirates we ran into on Mimban?" Luke asks.

"No just making some improvements to it, so what those nuts did can't happen again. Some supposed to be a peaceful diplomatic mission that turned out to be" Han says dryly.

"Don't they usually all go that way?" Luke asks.

"True" Han says, "And hey at least that time it wasn't my fault given Leia ended up accidentally massively insulting the Queen to tick the guards off. Along with the Queen."

"Yeah we certainly do find ourselves into a lot of messes over the years" Luke says with a laugh.

"Ever since we blasted out of Mos Eisley in the Falcon. So, you just cruising by or need something? Cause you look troubled kid" Han replies.

"That obvious huh?" Luke asks kind of sheepishly.

"Yep but then again you've never been all that great at hiding stuff from me" Han says.

"True. It's about Mara" Luke says.

"Jade? That's not surprising" Han says.

"I was kind of hoping for your advice since you have more experience in this area" Luke says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Han asks in mock hurt.

"Besides my sister, I've seen you seduce a few women back on missions we did for the Rebellion in the early years" Luke says.

Holding up his hands "Fine you got me. What kind of advice? Like how to even approach a woman or much more of the intimate kind?" Han asks, not being able to help but tease his brother.

"No not that kind of details Han" Luke says, with a slight blush thinking of Mara that way.

"Well if you ever do, I'll give that advice for free" Han says with a smirk.

"I'm sure you would" Luke replies dryly then gets serious "No I just am confused."

"Explain" Han says causally leaning on a nearby wall.

"I don't want to screw things up with Mara. Then there is the matter of convincing Mara without causing her to go flee to another star system and lose our friendship" Luke says.

After a moment of thought "Jade will no doubt push back against you since she's scared of getting hurt like I was with Leia, but you just have to keep pushing right back. For losing Jade's friendship that's the risk of the sabacc cards you've got to take" Han says.

Giving a nod "Yeah I get it and… thanks" Luke says.

"Sure, kid anytime. That will just cost you the 17,000 credits you still haven't paid me for transporting Kenobi and you with those annoying bucket droids to Alderaan" Han says.

"It's not my fault the planet wasn't there" Luke replies grinning at the old joke between them. Obviously, one never said anywhere near Leia.

Nodding "Well I'm thinking of heading back to my apartment to get some sleep. Chewie is leaving for Kashyyyk tomorrow during the early morning and I want to be awake for that" Han says.

"Yeah, I'll be here too if I can" Luke says.

"If you aren't don't worry about it. After all, you did just come back after that screw up on Nal Hutta" Han replies.

A couple of moments pass as Han watches Luke glance off as a weariness setting into his features making Skywalker appear to someone much older than thirty-something years old. The weight of the galaxy on his shoulders.

"You know I've been fighting ever since I was nineteen and I haven't ever truly stopped. Even though we signed that peace treaty with the Empire Remnant a year ago, we still have our fair share of problems. I'm getting tired of it all" Luke says resignedly.

Giving a nod "Yeah if it wasn't for Leia and the kids, I'd probably leave the New Republic to its own mess a long parsec ago. Maybe try to retire or something" Han says.

"I can't see you doing that. Let's face it the first time an innocent person screamed for help or needed smuggled out of somewhere dangerous you would be rushing to their need without a second thought" Luke says.

"Yeah true. By the way kid thanks for sending R2 to our house since his bickering with C-3PO was so annoying we threatened to shut goldenrod and him off" Han says grumbling.

"R2 wanted to catch up with his friend. The discussions they had while doing so is not my fault" Luke says, before letting out a yawn "Well night Han."

"Night kid" Han says.

Luke gives a brief smile then walks out of the room.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think in a review.**

 **Until next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys**

 **I know it's been awhile on this story and I wanted to get my inspiration back after getting sucked into Arrow once more for fixing screw ups there, plus figuring out where I want to go.**

 **Good news is I have this entire fic wrote up just matter of getting it all posted.**

 **And oh, get ready for more of Luke and Mara's complicated relationship to come into play.**

 **Don't own Star Wars cause if I did, the insulting its fanbase from the people who work at Disney/Lucasfilm would not be happening, or they would be out.**

 **On with the show**

* * *

Following night at the gala in the New Republic ballroom building

Luke is in his usual black robes and of course, the stranded weapons removal at one of these events means no lightsaber. So, he just left it back at his apartment instead. Currently, Han is by a corner of the room talking with some of the Rogue Squadron members, and Leia is elsewhere with a group of politicians.

Frankly, Luke is bored for the conversation already and is doing his best to play along with the alien he's talking to. Suddenly Luke detects another Force presence beside his sister and a familiar one entering the room.

Glancing over Luke watches as Mara walks into the room wearing a strapless green dress that hugs close to her body making certain assets and curves of hers more prominent. The dress flows down to her ankles, with Mara having let her red hair flow freely. Mara's shoes are flat and not high heels so easily able to dance or run.

Her appearance causes Luke's mouth to go agape and dry for as his breath catches in his throat for a few seconds. Luke recovers with forcing his normal, tranquil Jedi mask back in place which is kind of hard to achieve.

"Excuse me" Luke says off handily.

The alien makes some comment, but Luke ignores him as he walks across the room over to Mara who is already in a private corner talking to Talon Karrade.

"Hello, Luke" Talon says in greeting.

"Talon" Luke replies in kind then glances to "Mara."

"Skywalker" Mara replies.

"You look beautiful tonight Mara" Luke says.

"Thanks, farmboy and you don't clean up bad yourself. Of course, your still wearing black, like no other colors in your wardrobe?" Mara quips.

"I have some other clothes in different colors I don't wear them much. Though outside of your dresses you wear the same type of jumpsuit, so you don't have much room to talk either" Luke replies matching her.

"Well, at least I have jumpsuits in different colors. You just have black and blacker" Mara says.

"Seriously? I don't think I've seen a jumpsuit of yours's yet that wasn't black" Luke replies.

"Well like you I have other colors you just don't see me in them" Mara says.

"Sure Mara" Luke says then glancing at Talon "Gent inform you of the credits I paid for the recuse?"

"Yes, he did and thanks. You don't have to keep paying for every one of your recuses personally. You know that's why I charge the New Republic my high fees" Talon replies.

"I know. But doesn't seem right when it's just me getting recused yet again. Besides your people are not soldiers and don't work for any of us so that's how you take care of them. The least I can do is pay a couple of credits" Luke says.

"I've often wondered how exactly you got the credits?" Talon asks.

Meeting his eyes "You know who my father is right?" Luke asks quietly.

"Despite the fact that's a piece of information in the long list of secrets I'm not supposed to know, yes I know" Talon replies.

"I would hate to be the guy who has to keep track of that list" Mara quips.

Talon rolls his eyes at that statement.

"My father left me rather large accounts filled with credits that I don't really use for anything besides the academy or paying you" Luke says.

"For the academy, you bury the funds in accounts you claim to get from Lando who is just being a helpful supporter. And that allows you to keep your academy totally separate from the Republic government. I'm sure Borsk Fey'lya loves not having his fur involved" Talon notes.

Giving a nod "Yeah I'm not repeating the mistakes of the former Jedi who had to close of ties to the Republic government and makes it clear we are not their personal army. I'm not a politician but I did pick a few things up my sister" Luke says.

"They don't like it, but Skywalker really does not even care" Mara says.

"Hey kid, surprised you even came" Han says walking over.

Glancing at the man "Well Leia didn't exactly give me much of a choice" Luke replies.

"And that's the only reason you came?" Han asks knowingly.

"You've been spending too much time at the bar with the Rouges" Luke says invading the question.

"I've had just one drink" Han replies.

Suddenly the announcer at the stage announces the new song as Luke glances to Mara holding out his right hand.

"Would you care to dance?" Luke asks.

"Lead the way Skywalker" Mara replies taking his hand.

After a moment Luke has led Mara out onto the slightly full dance floor as Luke moves one of his hands onto her lower back and the other taking her left hand. Mara causally places her other free hand on Luke's right shoulder. As the music begins Luke and Mara sway to the music. Their bodies are pressed closely together with a feeling of electricity running through them both and their gazes focused only on each other.

"You know this dance is for couples?" Mara asks.

"Yes" Luke replies.

"But we are not one" Mara says.

"No, we are not, but when have rules ever exactly stopped us?" Luke asks.

"Good point farmboy. Why did you avoid Han's question back there?" Mara asks.

"Because I came for you despite telling Leia otherwise. If it wasn't for you, I doubt I would have come since as you know I hate these things" Luke replies.

"Oh" Mara replies briefly startled and warmth fills her.

Luke spins Mara around as they keep swaying to the beat merely enjoying each other's presence, with passing Han and Leia on the floor. Han has a small, nearly unseen smirk.

 _"If you knew about this being a dance for couples why ask me Skywalker?"_ Mara asks him through the Force and having the bond only with him.

 _"Because… I was hoping we could be one"_ Luke replies and a bit surprised at Mara even letting him inside her head.

 _"We can't"_ Mara says.

 _"Why not?"_ Luke replies.

 _"Because I am a monster, of killing and torturing people for Palpatine. I can't be loved"_ Mara replies resorting to an old defense.

 _"Your wrong Mara you're not a monster, you're a survivor. You were brainwashed as a kid, you never had a choice. The things you've done don't matter, to me. Besides I know your using that as nothing more than an excuse so don't waste either of our time it with it"_ Luke says firmly.

"Why?" Mara asks normally this time.

"Because I care for you" Luke replies.

"We can discuss this later, for now, let's just enjoy this dance" Mara says.

Luke having no objections merely remains quiet as they keep dancing with Mara who leans slightly into his embrace for a few more minutes until the dance ends. Exchanging a glance with a quick sweep around the room they make unspoken agreement to head out onto the balcony for some privacy. Which they proceed to do without words.

Walking over to the marble railing Luke and Mara stand there for a moment before the conversation begins.

"The real reason you don't want to us to start a relationship and it fails where we lose our friendship" Luke says.

"Yes" Mara replies simply.

"I understand because it's the same thing that terrifies me. I've had an easier time facing Darth Vader on Cloud City. But I don't want to always be wondering what if either" Luke replies.

"Is that the only reason?" Mara asks.

"No, it's because I care about you, I… like you. And above all, you're my friend, one of the very few people who know me and doesn't think of me as some great Jedi" Luke replies.

"Then why isn't us just being friends good enough for you?" Mara quietly snaps.

"Because it's not good enough for you either otherwise you wouldn't be biting my head off for it" Luke says.

"You're always so calm around me, even when I had a blaster to your head" Mara notes.

"First of all, you didn't really want to kill me and second I don't see the need to get upset over your simple outbursts. You were never allowed the luxury of being able to have normalcy for venting your emotions growing up" Luke says with raising a hand to cut off any protest "I'm not doing this out of pity either. And I don't think I need to tell you why."

"No, you don't" Mara replies.

"I know I've made mistakes in the past and my pressuring you into being a Jedi didn't help us these past few years. Despite the fact, you didn't want to commit to another Force using organization" Luke says guiltily.

"It wasn't that… entirely. I would have stayed with you at the academy but all I got from you was rejection. I had waited long enough after the Thrawn crisis. The worst part is I didn't even feel like I had… my friend from how I was treated as just another student. Extremely petty of me I know" Mara says.

"What do you mean?" Luke asks in confusion.

"You gave me your old lightsaber Skywalker and to be fair I spent a lot of time saying I was going to kill you. After a while, I felt like a total idiot for over analyzing the situation and left" Mara says showing vulnerability.

"Wait you thought that was my way of saying I was interested in a relationship?" Luke asks then at her nod "Oh."

"It's in the past, we are both screwed up people" Mara says.

"I know a part of me was interested in you even back then. I just got so overwhelmed of rebuilding the Jedi and all the responsibility of helping the galaxy I couldn't think of anything else. And I didn't want to screw up our friendship" Luke replies.

"Well, there still might be a chance for that" Mara snarks.

"Though while I did my fair part of shutting you out, I'm not taking all the blame for that entirely. Because Mara you are very good at pushing people away on your own and you pushed me away to" Luke says.

Sighing "I know, and I'll carry a part of that blame for not letting you in either" Mara replies a tinge of guilt seeping into her voice.

"Like you said it's in the past. Can you give us a chance to make up for our mistakes since Wayland? Actually, let me in?" Luke asks hesitantly and hopeful.

"I think I can" Mara replies "Can you?"

Leaning over slightly Luke tenderly applies a kiss to Mara's lips who begins returning it passionately as heat flows through them. Reaching up Mara wraps her arms around Luke's neck who pushes her back slightly into the railing. After a few moments, they break apart, slightly breathless.

"Wow I certainly never expected from you" Mara says, grinning.

"There's a lot you don't know about me and I have to say your better than I expected" Luke replies a sly smirk.

"I'll take that as a compliment. What do you say we get out of here?" Mara asks.

"Well given this used to be the Imperial Ballroom I'm guessing you know some secret passageways out" Luke says.

"Don't want to use the front door Skywalker?" Mara asks.

"There's no fun in that" Luke replies mischievously.

"Yes, I know a secret passageway or two. If you do want to get out of here, I suggest letting me up though" Mara says seriously.

Luke merely raises his hands away from the railing as Mara walks past him and after doing a quick glance around walks over to the stone wall. Pushing one of the bricks in causing a doorway to be revealed as Luke follows over.

"Your place or mine?" Luke asks.

"Mine's closer" Mara replies.

Stepping into the tunnel the door closes behind Luke and Mara as make their way down it and eventually to the passageways out of the building.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think in a review if you want**

 **Until next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys**

 **So, there is only one more chapter to go after this before this story finishes up.**

 **Let's get this show on the road**

* * *

In an apartment

The door opens Luke and Mara walk through with both out of instinct do a quick scan with own eyes and the Force to check for any danger. Within a few moments they decide there is no real danger.

"So, what now?" Luke asks.

In response, Mara turns around kissing Luke fully on the lips as after a moment of surprise Skywalker returns it enthusiastically. Gently putting her hands-on Luke's chest, he allows himself to be pushed back to the wall as they continue to keep kissing. Which for both knowing Jedi techniques to hold their breath can last a bit longer if they want.

 _"No weapons I need to be worried about finding on you?"_ Luke asks Mara through the Force.

 _"Security got better at those gala's so no"_ Mara replies.

 _"Good"_ Luke sends back.

Luke grabbing Mara's back turns her around with pushing her back into the wall with breaking off trailing kisses down her neck as Mara let's out a low moan. Skywalker begins unzipping Mara's dress from the back as she starts helping him out of his clothes. Eventually they make their way to the bedroom where laying on the bed throughout the night Luke and Mara keep exploring each other's bodies.

And for them, it's not just physical release of four years of sexual tension from constantly being in extremely proximity at various times. But an emotional joining with becoming lost in the Force presence of each other as well.

* * *

Back at the gala building

Han is sitting at one of the tables drinking from a simple cup of water since contrary to what he lets people think of him; very rarely does he drink heavily or get wasted. Mainly from growing up on Corellia's streets with literally fighting and killing over scraps of food.

So, he always desires to keep his wits about him. Either has one drink to fit in and the rest for pretending to drink or merely stick to water. That choice has saved his life on all too frequent occasions.

Pushing those thoughts aside Han watches as his wife sits down at the table with a tired expression on her face.

"You need a drink?" Han asks.

"After this gala is over. Where's Luke at? I felt his Force presence close off earlier" Leia asks.

Suddenly both look up to see Talon sitting down at the table across from each of them, having a glass of his own.

"Well if you're looking for Luke, I have a feeling he left with Mara given she disappeared around the same time" Talon says.

"I'd say it's about time that Luke stepped up but knowing the two of them that could mean anything" Han replies.

"I can't say Mara's my first choice or that it makes all that sense to me. But they do care for each other despite them trying to pretend otherwise" Leia says.

"So, we really going to discuss my second in command and Skywalker's love life?" Talon inquires an amused smirk.

"You're telling me you never even thought about it? I bet you and your crew have a betting pool" Han says.

"Well a smuggler never reveals his secrets Solo, you know that. Unofficially there just might be one going around" Talon replies.

"Speaking of smuggling how is that business going in the Outer Rim? I know my brother has the Jedi focused heavily out there. A lot of operations are getting shut down, especially those involved in slavery and the crime bosses dealt with for good. Even with the rebuilt Republic not like there's much of law system out there anyway" Leia says.

"I can only imagine how that is making certain politicians who have connections to those organizations very unhappy" Han notes.

"I don't have issues given the Jedi leave the smugglers who are transporting medical spice and other harmless items alone. Luke talked to me privately once. He let me know that as long as I kept from smuggling harmful stuff I'd get left in peace" Talon says.

"The kid's smarter than people give him credit for and he learned the ropes of smuggling from me. We smuggled a lot in the Rebellion to help us survive" Han says.

"And my brother with the rest of the Jedi are mostly only focusing on the scum who transport slaves among other less than pleasant types" Leia says.

Giving a nod "Even back when I worked for Jabba, I never transported slaves. I can't say the people who did sell slaves that I transported always got the best treatment or even made it one piece" Han says.

"Or even made it alive at all" Talon adds in understanding. After all, he's done similar things given smugglers have codes of their own.

"Yep. Jabba didn't really care unless he didn't get paid and I made sure the clients paid me first" Han replies.

"Good policy. Of course, that didn't help you with the bounty you got on your head from Jabba" Talon says.

"That's what I got for dumping spice, so I could put the slaves I helped free in the cargo holds. The Empire boarding my Falcon story I made up" Han says.

"Why did you come up with that?" Talon asks.

"Eh" Han replies avoiding the question.

"My husband even back then didn't want the truth to come out he had helped free slaves including members of the Rebels from the Empire" Leia says.

"I didn't know they were members of the Rebellion and before meeting Luke and you, I really had a reputation to uphold" Han replies.

"Sure, nerf herder you didn't know" Leia says with an amused smirk. Even at his lowest point, she knows Han has always had a soft spot for helping people in suffering. It might have taken a bit forceful pushing to get past Han's rough exterior, but that need to help others was always there.

"So anyway, let me tell you about a Jedi Kyle Katarn, Chewie and me getting into a rough spot with some bounty hunters" Han says beginning his tale.

* * *

Next morning in the bedroom of Mara's apartment

Laying in the bed is Luke and Mara with the gray sheets draped over their naked bodies as they are slowly beginning to awake. Luke glances over to Mara his gaze warm along with noticing how she is snuggled up to him and his left arm is causally over her stomach area.

"Morning. Sleep well?" Luke asks groggily.

"Well once we finally tired ourselves out enough yes, I slept well" Mara says in a similar tone "Still do we really have to get up?"

"I wish we didn't. I could stay in this bed with you oh, right now forever" Luke replies, lightly smiling.

"Especially given our recent activities" Mara says smirking.

"Ah for that especially which you are very good at" Luke replies "But even if we didn't, still just being here Mara is enough."

"Skywalker when did you become such a hopeless romantic" Mara says teasingly.

"When I spend time with you" Luke replies warmly.

Running her hand over a few scars on his chest "I know these are not blaster wounds or the ones from Palpatine's Force lighting that are elsewhere on your body" Mara says turning serious.

"Bacta tanks and patches don't heal everything" Luke replies darkly.

"No, they don't, and I'm not trying to force you to talk about your past" Mara quickly adds.

"It's fine. If there's anybody I'd share my past with, all of it, is with you Mara" Luke replies.

Mara can feel his honesty and caring through the Force enough to where it scares her. Because she's never truly felt anything like this loving devotion directed towards her.

"Growing up I didn't have the nice innocent farm life everybody thinks I had" Luke begins, his voice serious.

Mara winces since she accused him of once that he could never understand what she's lived through. And how Luke just became closed off following that comment.

"I never had any friends, more like people who bullied me including Biggs. My uncle and aunt were emotionally distant, and Owen physically abused me regardless of being my father's brother by blood. Strictly because he got pleasure out of it given, I couldn't fight back and tried to use the excuse of it made me tougher to survive on Tatooine" Luke says grimly as painful memories resurface "Beru knew but never did anything."

"Why didn't you ever mention this to me when I accused you?" Mara asks, her voice cracking.

"I didn't see the point" Luke replies blankly.

Meeting his eyes "I guess we have one more thing in common. We both grew up abused and alone" Mara says distantly from her own memories but sympathetic to Skywalker.

"Yeah" Luke replies "And I need a fresh conversation."

"Well you were very good for us having sex" Mara says.

"Seriously out of all the topics you pick that?" Luke asks his voice containing a bit of disbelief.

"You said you wanted a fresh conversation and I was merely commenting on how Skywalker I'm a little surprised. Not that I'm complaining" Mara says smirking.

"It's not my first time. Years ago, when I was in the Rebels, I slept with Shira Brie who turned out to be an Imperial agent and I killed her in a fight" Luke replies grimly.

"Wait, Shira? She was an assassin for the Emperor and now that I know there was more than one, I'd say one of his hands as well. You really do have a habit of kriffing his hands" Mara says in mild amusement.

"Yeah" Luke replies "At least you're not trying to kill me."

Leaning over Mara kisses Luke on his lips before they break apart.

"You sure about that? Cause I can recall a few times last night you thought otherwise" Mara says smirking.

"Well if this is your new way of trying to kill me, I shall gladly let you" Luke replies grinning.

Mara smiles while snuggling in closer as Luke plays with a few strands of her red hair, with them doing their best to avoid the very strong desire to start their lovemaking once again. They both thought maybe sleeping with each other might lessen it, only to discover the desire only increased after having crossed that barrier. Still being in each other's presence like this is enough.

"We do need to get up" Luke says.

"I know. You are free to use the shower if you need to" Mara says.

"I'll take it, but I'll let you go first" Luke replies.

"We could just share it" Mara says.

"Tempting but how about later and something to look forward to" Luke replies.

"Ok I'll take it" Mara says.

Sliding out of bed Mara gets to her feet with walking to the fresher not even bothering to put any clothes on as Luke looks on, appreciating the view. Nearing the door Mara turns with giving Skywalker a sexual grin before heading into the fresher for a shower.

Letting out a groan of frustration Luke knows that his shower is going be a real cold one before sitting up on the bed. The Jedi putting his bare feet on the floor reaches under the bed with pulling out a backpack, containing spare items he keeps in Mara's apartment. He has bags like this hidden in the Jade's Shadow, Han and Leia's place, the Falcon and other places in case of an emergency.

Placing the backpack on the bed Luke unzips it to reveal among some spare clothes, various other weapons like a blaster pistol, extra clips and bacta patches among other items. After all Luke knows one can never be too careful, especially in his line of work with the enemies he's made. Sometimes a little paranoia can be a good thing.

Grabbing out a pair of black pants, Luke decides these will do until he can take a shower. Knowing he's got some time Luke chooses to perform some mediation until then. Hopefully no concerning Force visions either.

Pulling his pants on Luke gets to his feet before sitting down onto the floor, with his legs crossed begins entering into the force.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think in a review if you want**

 **One thing I like doing in this story was showing Luke's hidden depths for intelligence of having emergency bags containing weapons stashed in various places throughout the galaxy really, having done smuggling work with Han during the war, so he knows how to apply that knowledge for cleaning up the Outer Rim. Or even managing his way around in the political world enough to keep the Jedi out of the Republic politicians' hands for controlling them.**

 **Because I hate when I see stories that portray Luke as a weak, not very bright person and being a fool. Yeah just no.**

 **Another thing with how Han, Talon, and Leia discuss the Jedi operating more in the Outer Rim, is since this takes place with my Before the Dark Times story is a call back to how Anakin frequently had issue with the Jedi's lack of presence in there for stopping the criminal operations, and the Republic's refusal to really do anything. With that, is for those who may not have read it, one of the reasons why Anakin turned to the dark side.**

 **Now years later in this Luke has learned from the mistakes of the Jedi of the past and is achieving what his father always wanted in a safer galaxy everywhere, including the Outer Rim. And a healthier Jedi Order to by allowing for relationships and attachments.**

 **Han reflecting on how he drinks water for the most part and fakes drinking alcohol is one of those fun character getting depth bits I always enjoy writing.**

 **As always Luke and Mara's interactions are fun to write and the scenes in this were one of those times.**

 **Until next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys**

 **So, I want to thank all those who have reviewed this story I appreciate all of them.**

 **On with the final chapter of this story**

* * *

Later, in a restaurant building in Coruscant's lower levels

Entering is Luke and Mara are in their normal clothes, and weapons plus both wearing brown robes with the hoods up. Glancing around to see a mostly empty room the Jedi and smuggler see some people eating at various booths or tables, before the morning rush of breakfast.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me" Luke says amusingly.

Mara glances at Luke as she follows the Jedi over to a booth with two people sitting in it. Behind the table is Han and Leia's in a black long sleeve shirt, green pants, and a brown vest. Leia's long hair is let down compared to the normal bun it's kept in. There's a shoulder holster containing a blaster pistol underneath Organa-Solo's vest.

Luke and Mara both remove their hoods with sitting down on the opposite end of the booth as they face Han and Leia.

"Well I was planning on coming here so nobody would recognize us, but I guess that ship left" Mara says.

"I guess your Force is not as helpful as you think" Han says, a slight grin.

Leia playfully elbows her husband lightly in the ribs for that remark.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Luke asks.

"Well after the gala yesterday we wanted a bit of normalcy and some quiet time to ourselves" Leia says.

"Yeah we were looking for a nice breakfast before leaving the planet" Luke says.

"And it's not like you have any food in your refrigerator" Mara says to Skywalker.

"Yours's didn't either. Where I was more than happy to stay to fix us breakfast" Luke replies.

"Well I'm hardly on the planet so you can't blame me for not having anything" Mara says, though with a teasing grin.

"And you think it's different for me? I'm not the one who had four-month-old nerf meat" Luke replies, grinning.

"You're the one with spoiled blue milk, farmboy that I'd prefer to not think about how old it is" Mara says.

"Well, at least it wasn't ration bars. I don't know how you can live off those things" Luke says.

"Hey, they were fresh" Mara replies defensively.

"But ration bars are not food and I want actual food" Luke says.

Han and Leia glance at each other before looking at the other two occupants with a curious expression.

"You stayed at her place?" Leia asks towards her brother.

"Yes" Luke replied.

"Any particular reason why?" Leia asks.

"No, I just didn't feel like going back to mine" Luke replies evasively.

"Really? You two somehow pretty much disappearing from the gala at the same time?" Leia asks curiously.

"Honey drop it. Your bother is an adult and so is Jade, whatever they decide to do on their own time is none of our business. Neither of them needs you being a smothering Hutt" Han says.

Looking at Solo "Thanks" Mara says.

"Sure red" Han replies.

"For the gala Luke I was kind of hoping you did stick around longer so Han and I wouldn't have to suffer in silence" Leia says.

"That's not very upstanding of you sis" Luke replies.

"Well just because I'm a politician doesn't mean I have to like it all the time. Being one allows me to know there's one less self-centered person in control" Leia says.

"Sounds like to me you almost miss the Empire" Mara notes with amusement.

"I don't. The problem is a lot of the people who were politicians or high-class families who only cared about themselves still thrived happily with the Emperor running things. And after we won, the corrupt simply switched sides back to the Republic" Leia notes with disgust.

"Yeah the Empire has fewer bureaucracy issues, but the corruption still exists no matter what" Mara says.

"Well at least we can spend time with each other and not be getting shot at for a change" Luke says.

Suddenly the nearby wall explodes as a hole is formed with two human male looking figures with gray skin, and bald heads. They are in a suit of black armor that is covered in various bones.

Just as Luke, Mara, Han, and Leia get to their feet the rest of the restaurant people slowly start to realize what has happened so most remain where they are either being in fear or caution.

And some feet away the roof explodes as well with two female creatures of the same species drop down onto the ground, with having pikes.

"Oh, great it's the Yuuzhan Vong" Han mutters.

"The what?" Leia asks confused.

"A species from the unknown regions of space who only want to steal or kill for their own pleasure. I've run across them once or twice while on missions. Some good Jedi lost their lives to these animals to" Luke replies, a lace of anger in his tone.

"Silence you three. You will give us your valuables and the rest of you go get from everything else. Kill any you need to get it" one of the female member's order.

One of the male Vong members holding a stolen lightsaber activates and starts swinging it around. Han looking at the creature unamused while pulling out his blaster and shoots the Vong right in his head dropping him to the ground dead.

Leia swiftly pulls out her blaster pistol and shoots the other male Vong in his head as well sending him down to the floor lifeless alongside the first one.

Meanwhile, Luke and Mara have their lightsabers out in their hands activate their blades with engaging the final two members who have staffs, that can withstand a lightsaber blade. Luke ducking a swing cuts off both arms of one of the members before shoving his green blade right into her chest killing the Vong creature.

Getting kicked in the stomach Mara rolls out of the way of another swing and rapidly coming up cuts the woman's head off with her blue blade. As the bodies hit the floor Luke and Mara turn off their lightsabers with reattaching the hilts to their belts.

"Like I've always said ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side" Han says putting his weapon back in its holster.

"Sure, nerff herder that blaster did you a lot of good when you tried to shoot Darth Vader" Leia says holstering her blaster.

Looking at his wife "Using a blaster princess was not the problem. The problem was I need to have a bigger one to blow his armored self to the nine Corellian hells" Han replies then wincing in realization "Sorry kid."

"It's fine Han, I'm used to everybody in the galaxy wanting him dead and it was Anakin who saved me, not Vader" Luke replies shrugging.

"So, are all the dates you take me on going to be like this farmboy? Not that I'm complaining, after all, it makes things exciting" Mara says grinning.

Luke blushes a little at the information of them dating coming out while Leia looks on at them in surprise and Han, has a knowing smirk.

"Wait you two are dating?" Leia asks slightly in surprise before quickly putting the pieces together "Not that you did a great job at hiding the fact."

"True" Mara says then glances at Han "Your pretty quiet for a change Solo, speak up."

"I'm glad the kid took my advice red and finally got around to stepping up to have a relationship with you. And the fact you didn't go flying to the next solar system" Han replies shrugging.

"Oh, great the two of you talking about relationships? I don't even want to know" Leia says rolling her eyes.

Glancing at Jade "I thought you would be more upset they know we are dating?" Luke inquires.

"It's just them farmboy, not the whole galaxy and besides they are your family who was bound to find out some time" Mara says.

"Not just his family but yours's to" Leia says.

"We are dating Leia, not married" Mara replies.

"My wife's right. You've always been a part of this family since you helped Luke out on Myrkr and saving the twins from the Imperials" Han says.

The redhead simply nods at and despite the typical fear that comes up for wanting to run instead of being tied to anything, Mara pushes that down. Instead, she accepts being a part of the Solo/Skywalker family because they are right, she has been a part of it for a long time and it's time she stopped running from it.

"Anyway, I'd say let's get out of here before we end up getting recognized or the owners begin asking too many questions" Han says.

"Yeah I agree, especially down in these parts there would be no point in calling the Coruscant police anyway" Mara says with glancing at the Jedi "Any objections from you Skywalker?"

"None at all. I'm like Han, the less questions the better" Luke replies.

The four of them turn around with Skywalker and Jade flipping their hoods back up as they leave through the hole in the side of the restaurant, with eventually disappearing into the busy city.

* * *

Later in Talon's office

Mara walks in to see Talon sitting at his desk rubbing his eyes briefly before setting down a pad. Heading over to the desk Mara sits down in one of the chairs facing her employer, and well the man who has become like a father to her.

"You busy?" Mara asks.

"No. I was just going to head into the cockpit for telling them to get ready for takeoff. What can I do for you?" Talon asks.

"So not even a lecture on leaving out early last night?" Mara asks curiously.

"I handled myself just fine, a bit less of offers then I expected. Though did get contacts made for helping us going completely legitimate in a handful of years. So, no lecture, unless you want one?" Talon replies.

"I'll pass" Mara says, "I came in here to inform you I am handing in my resignation since I want to return to the Jedi Academy to finish my training and become a Knight."

"So, I take it Luke and you are finally done dancing around each other" Talon says.

"Not that it's any of your business but yes. Though why did you assume leaving had anything at all to do with farmboy?" Mara inquires curiously.

"Because if you simply wanted to finish your training and become a Knight, there was a good chance I would be getting a request for a leave of absence. Not a resignation" Talon says.

"Still it could be wanting to take a more active role in helping people" Mara says.

"I do not doubt that plays a part of your reasoning Mara, you do care for people in general. You frequently despite spent two hours auguring with an Arcona trader for the best price only to end up giving all the credits to a starving family. Then cover the cost to me out of your own pocket" Talon replies, barely able to keep the pride out of his voice for a woman he considers to be his own daughter.

Mara glances off since there's still a part of her not used to getting praise for anything, or actual genuine praise. Not just praise from a soulless monster who gave her false encouragement and fed lies just to keep his assassin around.

"I accept your resignation, though it is going to take some time for me to put Shada fully in your place as second of command despite my training her these past years" Talon says.

"You've been preparing for this day to come for years now, haven't you?" Mara asks.

"As you know Mara, a good smuggler prepares for everything" Talon replies smirking.

"True and thank you for everything you've done for taking me in when you didn't have to" Mara says.

"Your welcome" Talon replies.

Mara nods before getting up and heading for the door.

* * *

Some hours later in the Jedi Temple at Yavin 4

Walking through one of the hallways Luke is heading for his room to take a short nap before getting back into his teaching class, given just arrived back by use of the X-Wing. R2 is off communicating with some of the other droids around the base.

Approaching the door Luke punches in the keypad to unlock it and walks inside as the door closes behind the Jedi.

Immediately feeling a presence approaching and one that he couldn't sense, Luke on instinct reaches down for his lightsaber hilt only to relax upon seeing it's Mara walking over.

"Trying to sneak up on me Jade?" Luke askes with an amused grin.

"I wanted to surprise you" Mara says a similar smile "And to tell you it may take a few months for getting everything dealt with for Karrde but I'm joining to become a Jedi permanently this time."

"I'm glad your back here with me… I meant the Jedi" Luke says a light blush on his cheeks.

"It's fine I know what you meant and it's okay to be a little selfish on wanting me here for yourself Skywalker. After all, a part of me is here for the same reasons" Mara says, "And I wanted to check out my new living quarters in a bit more detail."

Raising an eyebrow "Your new living quarters?" Luke asks.

"Well did you actually think I was going to stay in my old room, which I hardly did much of the last time I was here anyway" Mara says.

"People will talk about us" Luke replies.

"Let them, I don't care. I ran into Katarn, Corran Horn and Kyle's apprentice Jaden Korr in the hanger, yeah pretty everyone here much talks about us regardless or already thinks we are dating. Also, Corran was complaining Kyle and Jaden won the bet for us getting together this soon, Corran thought it would take longer" Mara says.

"Right, well as long as your fine with-it Mara then I'm okay. Besides, I like having you here for us sharing this space together" Luke says warmly "Waking up to you each morning I can get used to that very quickly."

"I figured you could farmboy" Mara says, and her face turns to worry for a moment "And I came here since I wanted to tell you in person… I love you, Luke."

"I love you to Mara" Luke replies smiling.

Leaning over Luke captures Mara's lips in a passionate kiss as Mara wraps her arms around Skywalker's neck eagerly returning it while Luke moves his hands to encircle Mara's waist. After a few minutes, they break apart, only remain staring at each other longer as they can feel the Force flowing around them containing nothing but warmth and love.

"I'm glad we've made our choices and quit dancing around each other with not taking us a whole decade" Mara says.

"Me to" Luke replies.

* * *

Over the next year Luke and Mara continue dating with Mara become a Jedi Knight as they continue to take on various evils plaguing the galaxy. Mara over the years joins her husband in rank as a Jedi Master.

Eventually following a year of dating, Luke asks Mara to marry him which she happily accepts. The next month they have a small wedding with only immediate family and friends on the planet Myrkr where they first met. Convincing Leia to not have a massive, public royal-like wedding was not easy either.

Following the wedding by a few months Mara discovered she was pregnant and later that year Luke and her happily welcome a baby boy, given the name Ben Skywalker into the galaxy.

Unlike in other universes, the Skywalker/Solo family never lost any of its children to the dark side or any of its members dying earlier than their time. Neither did a massive threat rises for threatening the galaxy or an invasion from the unknown regions occur, the galaxy far far away remained at peace.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the story, so leave a review letting me know what you think if you want**

 **I needed a bad guy group for our heroes to face on interrupting their breakfast and decided to use the Yuuzhan Vong but with my own twist on them from how they were used in the old EU.**

 **Han shooting that Vong who was swinging his lightsaber around is a reference to Harrison's other most well-known role of Indiana Jones when his character did that to a sword-wielding thug in Raiders of the Lost Ark film.**

 **Also, the ending of there being no galaxy-wide threats again with no children falling to the dark side and parents dying at their kids' hand, is how this universe went happier then both the old EU and the new Disney verse goes.**

 **The Skywalker and Solo families got their happy ending after for sure earning it and occasionally have adventures.**

 **Because I kind of dislike how everything became so dark and miserable in both the old EU/Disney verse. Because yeah, I like having a happy ending.**

 **Really, I'm quite proud of my short five-chapter story that I wrote.**

 **Until next time on another project**


End file.
